


Stake Your Claim Sooner

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Matthew Casey, Canon Rewrite, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Top Kelly Severide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Matt gets upset when a woman at the fire house won't back off of what's his. He finally does something about it when she goes too far to his liking.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Stake Your Claim Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay so I wrote this the day after New Years after I got all of your wonderful reviews for Slippin' In. I hope this keeps you wanting more if I can manage some others. Takes place in season one. I couldn't remember the woman's name, but we all remember the underwear in the envelope she delivered if not this doesn't go the same path as that so no need to watch.

Matt shook his head watching the new girl trying to make a pass at Severide. The others at the table were trying to hide their smiles. They all knew that Kelly wasn't going to take the bait that was being hung in front of him by the woman. After all Kelly was his and he was starting to get annoyed with the woman for not taking the hint. Kelly had done told her twice he wasn't interested. He didn't know what it was going to take for her to get the picture. Matt was standing behind Kelly near the ambulance while Kelly was sitting at the table a distance away. However, with Kelly's back to him he couldn't see him. He was sure he hadn't seen him come out earlier when he'd been in a card battle with two of the guys. 

The woman had nerve that was for sure, but Matt wanted to know what she had given Kelly in the envelope. He'd looked in it before he'd tossed it in the trash can. That did give him some relief knowing that Kelly wasn't taking the bait. He had never taking the bait for anyone that had tried getting into his man's pants men or women. He had been the same way when others had wanted to get with him. The woman had come back out after Kelly hadn't done anything with what had been the envelope an hour ago. 

"Why don't you go over there and show her she's barking up the wrong tree?" Gabby asked causing Matt to jump. He hadn't heard her come up because he'd been focused on trying not to murder the woman with his glares. "It's what he did when I was attempting to get with you." She offered that reminder up. 

That memory did bring a smile to Matt's face. It had taken Gabby a little to forgive them for not just telling her. However, Kelly pinning him against the fire truck kissing him like their was no tomorrow while jacking him off had been a fond memory. He'd cum so fast he thought it was a record. He'd dragged Kelly to the bathroom where they'd finished what they'd started once he'd recovered. 

"If I do what he did right now I think we'd both be in a world of trouble with every one around." Matt replied after a moment. 

"I think we can help you make it a little more private." Shay said giving Matt a smile. 

She had tried telling the woman herself that Kelly wasn't wanting it. She was tired of seeing her drooling over what wasn't hers. Kelly was trying to be nice, but her best friend sucked at getting people to take a hint at times. Though she was starting to think Kelly wanted Matt to do something about it. Matt wasn't much better at it with the glares instead of saying it. Though some how they'd both found a way to finally get it across to Gabby. She'd wanted to strangle them both for that one. Now they laughed about it at times and Gabby was her partner in keeping them from being caught when their friends got a little too carried away at the station. Though when the two had used the back of the ambo they'd made them scrub it clean. 

"Just leave it to us." Gabby added with a smile before she walked off with Shay towards the table. 

Matt didn't know what they were going to do, but with the two of them he was in good hands of getting the woman to back off of Kelly. He let out a low growl when the woman put her hand on Kelly's thigh a moment later. She'd sat down in the chair that had been vacated. He was starting to see red so he let out a shout of Severide's name maybe a little too loud. Gabby and Shay had seen it so they knew that Matt was about to do something his self finally. Severide swirled around in his chair looking at Matt at the same moment.

"MY OFFICE NOW." Matt growled out definitely raising his voice louder than he needed. It had gotten every one's attention that was out here and had drawn a couple others from inside too. No one said a word in that moment watching the look that was going between the two. They all knew not to get in between Kelly and Matt when they were having one of their moments like now. The new woman didn't get the hint though. 

"You shouldn't shout at Severide like that. He hasn't done anything wrong." She said standing up giving Matt a look as if she was going to come to Kelly's rescue.

"You look like a nice woman, but I suggest you keep out of this. I will talk to my husband any way I want when he can't be blunt enough to give someone like you the hint he's married. So every time he's said 'not interested' to you that meant keep your hands off of me in the nice way. Well I'm saying it now in a more blunt way. Keep your paws off my man woman. Severide, get in my office now or so help me..." Matt said trailing off not wanting to say what he would do if he didn't move. They did have an audience at the moment.

~MK KM~

Kelly couldn't help the smile he let out before he got up not saying anything. He'd been trying all week to get Matt to actually do something. He had told her no, but there was only so much he could do on his own. He'd even said he was married, but the woman just didn't understand. It was like she'd wanted him more when she'd found out he was taken. He'd been thrown when she'd handed the envelope over with her panties in it earlier. He'd told her earlier that day when she'd cornered him in the turn out room she couldn't have him. When she'd tried kissing him he'd pushed her away. It was like she thought she needed to try harder to get him. 

Matt didn't wait for Kelly to start moving instead he got between him and the woman taking hold of his wrist. Kelly let his self be pulled by Matt knowing that there was no use fighting it. After a moment though he slipped his hand into Matt's so they were more walking together instead of him being led away. He felt Matt's tight grip on his hand like if he didn't hold on tight he'd slip away. He wasn't about to let go or leave. 

The door shut a little harder than should once they were in Matt's office. The blinds got shut and the door got locked before Kelly found his back against the door. His mouth being claimed by Matt's. It was rough, but he didn't care. He could feel the anger coming off of Matt and the jealousy. He'd been the one staking his claim before just like Matt had done moments before. He wrapped his arms around his husband letting Matt control the kiss. Their was hunger, passion, and love behind it too. 

"It took you long enough to do something." Kelly said once Matt pulled free of the kiss as air became a problem. "What exactly did I need to do to get you to do this sooner? You say I'm not blunt enough, I think you had that covered." He added as a smile snaked across his face. "I mean all week I been sending you looks for saving. You just kept growling and walking away instead of maning up and claiming what was yours." 

"You did this on purpose? Seriously?" Matt asked.

"Well I did tell her more than once I wasn't into her. She tried kissing me I pushed her away, but you did nothing to help either. I guess her going for my dick was what pushed your final buttons?" Kelly asked. 

"You are going to get it when we get home for that stunt." Matt said.

"I have to wait til we get home? You did yell at me out there and about drag me in here to start with. Seems a shame to wait til morning before I get punished." Kelly said before leaning kissing along Matt's neck getting a moan from him. 

~MK KM~

Kelly didn't stop at his neck and Matt didn't stop him either. It didn't take long before Matt's back was against the door. Kelly sinking down to his knees making him moan again when he yanked his pants down once he'd gotten them undone. He'd gotten his boxer-briefs down at the same time. Kelly smiled finding Matt's cock leaking knowing he wasn't as mad as he seemed if he was turned on like this. He darted his tongue out swiping away the pre-cum as it ran down Matt's cock. 

"Please." Matt said knowing he couldn't wait until they got home. He needed to feel connected to the man he loved right now. 

"So greedy." Kelly replied before he took Matt down to the hilt. 

Matt cried out in pleasure letting his head fall back against the door. Kelly's mouth didn't stay in place. He was moving up and down on his cock in quick motions. He let his fingers wrap into Kelly's hair holding onto him. He brought his fist up trying to keep his self from calling out again. Their were others inside the fire house, they couldn't be as loud as they were at home. Their room was sound proof there, his office wasn't. 

Kelly knew the moment that Matt was about to cum and pulled back licking his husband's cock once more before he stood up. He saw the pleasure on Matt's face knowing it wasn't going to take much. Though Matt let out a growl when he stopped. He turned around yanking Matt's chair out of the way at his desk before he took hold of his husband's hand pulling him forward. He was careful not to cause Matt to trip since his pants were around his ankles. 

Matt found his self bent over his desk a moment later. His legs as far apart as they could go with his pants still on. His back was covered with Kelly's body weight after a moment. He heard the zipper coming down a moment before he felt Kelly's cock against his hole. He moaned as it slid between his cheeks while his desk drawer opened. He knew what was about to happen letting a moan slip from his mouth. He'd planned on giving it to Kelly, but the tables got turned, but he didn't care right now. 

"Don't go slow." Matt said panting as Kelly's slick finger slid into his ass. 

"Not planning on it, love." Kelly said making sure he had Matt ready before he pulled his fingers free after he had him stretched with three. "Try not to make a sound." He smiled against Matt's ear before thrusting into Matt.

Matt gasped in pleasure at the stretch as Kelly filled him all at once. It hadn't hurt once in all the years they'd been together when he'd been filled since that first night of a slight ache. Even in times like now when Kelly was moving in quick sharp thrusts he still took care not to cause him pain. His prostate was being struck with each forward thrust as Kelly took him. He gripped his desk moaning closing his eyes tight trying not to cum yet. He didn't want to let go until Kelly was right there with him. He bit down on his bottom lip as Kelly lifted them enough to free his cock from being trapped against his body and the desk. Kelly's hand moving up and down over it before tightly holding it so he didn't cum. 

"Sev, please." Matt begged not sure he was going to be able to last any longer. He wanted it to last forever though. He never wanted it to end when they were like this. Every single day he hoped that nothing ever tore them apart. 

~MK KM~

Kelly pulled back freeing his self of Matt's body getting a groan. He made quick work getting both of their pants and boots off before getting them on the bed. He wanted to be looking into Matt's eyes when they finally came together. He added more lube to be on the safe side before thrusting back into Matt. Their bodies moving together as they started a pace that was causing the bed to move after a few moments. Matt's legs wrapped around Kelly, his hands holding onto his sides and hips. They couldn't find one spot to stay as his body got closer and closer to the moment of bliss. 

Matt moaned arching up finally feeling that moment he always loved when they were connected. He felt Kelly's cum spraying into him as his own erupted between them. His legs falling tangling up in Kelly's in the small space that was his bed. Some times theirs even on duty because they hated not sleeping in the same bed together. 

"If that's punishment then I think I can deal with more of that." Matt panted as they came down from their highs. 

"Can't wait to see what you got for my punishment, love." Kelly said before he found Matt's lips taking them against his. 

Matt wrapped his arms around Kelly holding onto him as they kissed. He hadn't even thought of what he'd do to punish Kelly yet. However, he was coming up with some ideas now. The moans of pleasure turned into a groan from them both when the fire alarm rang out as a call went out. They let out a sigh of relief when it was only the ambo that had to leave though. 

"We better not chance staying here much longer in case." Matt said after a good ten minutes of them laying together still joined. "We get a call and go out smelling of sex we'll never hear the end of it." He grinned.

Kelly groaned knowing Matt was right, but he didn't move from his place with Matt's head on his shoulder. "Five more minutes." He said letting his eyes shut enjoying the pleasure of living in this moment.

"Fine, but tomorrow you're going to be at my mercy. Starting with taking me to breakfast and I think a stack of pancakes with sausage is going to be required as a peace offering." Matt replied snuggling closer. 

"Sure, Case. Whatever you want love." Kelly said. "Next time you best stake your claim sooner." 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. 
> 
> I'm trying to think of more ideas for one-shots, nothing more than one chapter but we'll see how things go.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll Really Claim You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713981) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13)




End file.
